


C'è posta per Metamoro

by Snegurocka_Sab



Category: Artists RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Boy Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, MetaMoro, Sanremo 2018, c'è posta per te, italian program
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurocka_Sab/pseuds/Snegurocka_Sab
Summary: Fabrizio ha ancora le dita tra i suoi capelli e non intende sfilarle per nessun motivo, anzi, le fa scendere sulla nuca e le strofina piano su questa, imitando dei leggeri grattini.





	C'è posta per Metamoro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> è la mia prima fic Metamoro, questi due mi hanno completamente stregata.  
> Ad ogni modo, non ho potuto fare a meno di scrivere qualcosa sulla loro presenza a C'è posta per te e sull'abbigliamento di Fabrizio, che diciamocelo, in realtà starebbe bene con qualsiasi cosa addosso, ma mi piace pensare che Ermal non si trovasse pienamente d'accordo con la scelta del suo outfit e che abbia letto tutti i nostri commenti su Twitter.  
> Sì, i personaggi non mi appartengono, la storia è solo frutto della mia fantasia e bla bla bla.

Ermal è pronto, sta benissimo nel suo completo nero ed elegante.  
Infila i bottoni del gilet nelle rispettive asole e strofina lievemente le mani sulla giacca per eliminare le possibili pieghe.  
È impeccabile, si guarda allo specchio e gli piace ciò che vede.  
Le truccatrici hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro, le sue occhiaie sono quasi del tutto invisibili ed il colorito della sua pelle ha assunto una tonalità da essere umano finalmente.  
Anche i suoi capelli sembrano in ordine, ma è solo un caso, perché ha mandato via chiunque avesse provato a sistemare quei suoi ricci ribelli.  
Afferra la bottiglietta d'acqua presente nella stanza e ne beve un sorso per rinfrescare la gola, quando sente qualcuno bussare alla porta del suo camerino.  
"Sì?"  
Sicuro di trovare qualche operatore dall'altra parte della porta, che gli avrebbe comunicato l'inizio delle riprese, si premura di sistemare le ultime cose, prima di aprire con un gran sorriso che gli muore sulle labbra quando si ritrova davanti il suo collega.  
Il suo sguardo cade subito sulla camicia bianca, sbottonata sul petto, in una perfetta imitazione di Tony Manero.*  
Fabrizio gli sorride con quel suo sorriso luminosissimo ed Ermal rimane quasi abbagliato, perché nonostante si conoscano da un anno, il suo collega gli fa sempre lo stesso effetto.  
"Ehi, cespuglietto, sei pronto?"*  
Ermal non può fare a meno di ridere per quel soprannome e annuisce mentre si sposta di lato per permettere al più grande di entrare.  
Fabrizio lo supera, si guarda intorno e si sorprende dell’ordine che il più giovane riesce a mantenere sempre.  
È sicuro che se lo avesse invitato nel suo camerino, si sarebbe messo subito a riordinare tutti i vestiti e la roba sparsa in giro, come quando si trovavano nella camera dell'hotel di Sanremo. 

Ermal si chiude la porta alle spalle e si focalizza sulla figura del suo amico, supera la camicia sbottonata, i jeans strappati sulle ginocchia, arriva alle scarpe e no, non può accettarlo.  
"Fabrizio, come ti sei conciato?"  
Il tono di voce è leggermente alterato, ma non può farci niente.  
"Perché? Che c'è che non va?"  
Chiede il più grande, con un'innocenza tale da sorprendere Ermal, mentre abbassa lo sguardo su se stesso, allargando di poco le braccia.  
"Cosa sono quelle?"*  
Ermal indica le sue scarpe di cuoio, assumendo un'espressione fintamente schifata prima di aggiungere: "Sembrano le scarpe dei nani, Fabri!"  
Fabrizio sembra cadere dalle nuvole quando porta lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe.  
"A me piacciono" asserisce con risolutezza ed un’alzata di spalle  
"Ma perché proprio queste?" Continua ancora il suo collega riccio che non riesce a farsi convinto.  
“Per spezzare!"  
Ed Ermal non può credere alle sue orecchie, quindi si passa una mano sul viso e sospira affranto, scuotendo la testa piena di ricci morbidi.  
"Come devo fare con te." Soffia più a se stesso che al suo collega.  
"Vogliamo parlare di quei ciondoli che indossi tu?" Ribatte prontamente l’altro, che non si lascia scappare l’occasione di prenderlo in giro. 

Ermal abbassa subito lo sguardo sulla sua camicia e la collana che aveva deciso di indossare per dare un tocco in più alla sua eleganza.  
Fa roteare gli occhi al cielo e rilascia uno sbuffo che gli fa svolazzare un boccolo sulla fronte.  
Fabrizio ridacchia, certo di aver vinto la battaglia e si accomoda sullo sgabello del camerino, osservandosi allo specchio.  
"Ma quanto trucco mi hanno me-"  
Ermal non gli permette di completare la frase perché lo afferra per un polso, costringendolo ad alzarsi dallo sgabello e lo trascina fuori dal suo camerino per raggiungere quello del collega che nel frattempo sta ridendo come un bambino, sapendo cosa lo aspetta.  
Una volta dentro la stanza, Fabrizio rimane poggiato contro la porta alle sue spalle e si preme una mano alla bocca per nascondere il risolino divertito.  
"Ma si può sapere come fai a mettere tutto questo disordine in giro?"  
Domanda quasi retoricamente il più alto, mentre fa lo slalom per evitare di calpestare i vestiti seminati per terra.

"È una dote naturale, che vuoi farci, sono fatto così"  
E per l'ennesima volta nell’arco di dieci minuti, Ermal si ritrova a roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Comunque non puoi presentarti così, devi cambiarti assolutamente"  
Si riavvia i capelli con una mano e si mette in cerca di qualcosa di migliore, tra i vestiti del collega.  
Non si accorge che quest'ultimo è alle sue spalle e che lo sta osservando.  
"Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli" afferma poco prima di infilare le dita in quella massa di ricci morbidi e profumati  
Ermal perde un battito a quel gesto così improvviso e si sente quasi lusingato dal suo amico che lo riempie sempre di complimenti e attenzioni.  
Decide quindi di voltarsi, ma non aveva previsto di trovarselo così vicino ed è costretto ad indietreggiare fino a cozzare contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
È in trappola.  
Fabrizio ha ancora le dita tra i suoi capelli e non intende sfilarle per nessun motivo, anzi, le fa scendere sulla nuca e le strofina piano su questa, imitando dei leggeri grattini.  
Ermal è combattuto con se’ stesso perché questa cosa gli piace troppo e sa che non dovrebbe.  
Il più grande fa scendere il suo sguardo sul completo elegante di Ermal e si passa istintivamente la lingua sulle labbra, gesto che si imprime involontariamente nella mente del cantante più giovane che deve sospirare più volte per evitare una possibile reazione imbarazzante del suo corpo.  
"Ti metto a disagio?"  
La domanda di Moro lo colpisce direttamente in viso e si trova ad aprire gli occhi che non ricordava nemmeno di aver chiuso.

Ermal scuote la testa, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto, nemmeno una delle sue solite battute sarcastiche.  
Il suo collega è troppo vicino, riesce a sentire il profumo della sua colonia e lo manda in estasi.  
Ma non può lasciarsi andare in questo modo, non così facilmente.

“Vuoi che la smetto?”  
Soffia ancora il più grande, che ha abbassato il tono della sua voce, rendendola più roca del solito mentre adesso con le dita sta sfiorando la pelle del collo di Ermal, fin dove il colletto della camicia gli consente. 

Un altro cenno del capo per dire _no_ e Fabrizio ridacchia con la lingua fra i denti, poco prima di fiondarsi sulla bocca del suo collega, che dapprima sembra pietrificarsi ma che poi si lascia andare, abbandonandosi tra le braccia di Moro che lo stringe a se’ e lo bacia con una delicatezza tale che Ermal non credeva potesse nascondersi sotto quella massa di tatuaggi, testardaggine e scontrosità.  
Ed il suo cuore comincia a battere più forte, così tanto che vorrebbe dire a Fabrizio di spostarsi perché potrebbe schizzargli fuori dal petto da un momento all'altro.  
Il più grande non sembra intenzionato a voler smettere di baciarlo; le labbra del collega sono morbide e calde ed il suo dopobarba gli ha mandato in pappa il cervello.  
Ma Ermal si considera la parte razionale della coppia e nonostante l’impulso lo spinga a continuare, il suo cervello gli suggerisce di smetterla subito, prima che qualcuno, entrando all’improvviso, li possa vedere.

Non fa in tempo a formulare questo pensiero, che sentono bussare alla porta del camerino ed una voce femminile li riscuote con un “Fabrizio? Ermal? Siete qui? Tra pochissimo tocca a voi entrare in studio.”

Questa volta è Fabrizio a sbuffare, costretto a separarsi dalle labbra dell’amico, per rispondere all’operatrice con un  
“Siamo pronti, arriviamo.”

Ermal si sente un po’ insicuro e abbassa lo sguardo mentre sgattaiola via dalle braccia del collega, passandosi una mano sulla nuca con fare imbarazzato.  
D’altro canto Fabrizio teme di aver appena rovinato la loro amicizia con questo gesto un po’ avventato. Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa e sistemare tutto, anche se in cuor suo spera che Ermal non si sia pentito di aver ricambiato.  
Il più giovane non sa se parlare per primo o aspettare che sia l’altro a farlo, ma alla fine cede perché odia questo silenzio assordante.

“Stai avendo ripensamenti?”  
E la sua voce lo tradisce, esce in un sussurro, perché teme di ricevere un _Si_ come risposta, e lui non saprebbe come reagire.  
E Fabrizio lo sorprende di nuovo, perché gli si avvicina ancora ed Ermal non sente il bisogno di indietreggiare o di sfuggirgli, in realtà non lo sente da quando si sono conosciuti.  
Perché da quando Fabrizio è entrato nella sua vita, Ermal non è più lo stesso.  
Ha imparato a conoscerlo, a fidarsi e volergli veramente bene.  
Fabrizio è una persona splendida, altruista, generosa ed un artista straordinario.  
Il riccio lo sa, sono simili, si sono trovati come fanno due anime che vagano l’una in cerca dell’altra.  
Fabrizio è entrato in punta di piedi, si era fatto largo dolcemente, rispettando i suoi tempi e i suoi spazi..  
Ed Ermal gliene è grato. Gli è grato anche di tutti gli abbracci, i baci e le dimostrazioni d’affetto in qualsiasi momento ed occasione.  
Il più giovane è sempre stato un po’ restio al contatto umano, lo permette solo a pochi di farsi toccare.  
Solo a coloro cui decide di aprire la porta e lasciarla aperta per sempre.  
A Fabrizio aveva aperto la porta e non aveva più intenzione di richiuderla.

“Ti ho baciato io, perché l’ho voluto, e lo voglio ancora.”

Ermal tira un sospiro di sollievo, gli è sembrato di stare in apnea per tutto il tempo, ma non si è ancora focalizzato sulle parole del suo collega, che lentamente prendono forma nella sua testa.  
Sorride tantissimo, ha la testa leggera e questa volta è lui a cercare il contatto: lo abbraccia forte, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e Fabrizio è felice di accoglierlo e stringerlo a sua volta tra le braccia, come quando Baglioni li ha proclamati vincitori di Sanremo e si erano quasi dimenticati di chiunque li circondasse, di dover prendere il premio e ringraziare tutti.  
Si percepiva l'urgenza, la necessità, il bisogno di stringersi in quell'abbraccio dai mille significati.  
Quando si separano, Ermal sta ancora sorridendo ed è felice.

“Dobbiamo andare” gli fa presente Fabrizio  
"Lo so, ma sono ancora convinto che quelle scarpe siano oscene" asserisce il più giovane, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alle scarpe del collega, che poco prima di uscire dalla stanza, gli scompiglia i capelli con fare giocoso.

Ermal sospira, scuote la testa e si dirige fuori dal camerino, consapevole che ben presto, sui social, avrà la sua rivincita su quelle scarpe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Manero*: Okay, questa è volutamente presa da Supernatural, perché Dean dice la stessa cosa a Castiel nella 9x06, se non guardate Supernatural e non sapete chi sono i Destiel... ~~Iniziatevi subito Supernatural~~ Passate oltre.  
>  Cespuglietto**: In una piccola intervista, prima dell'esibizione sul palco con Cristicchi, Fabrizio chiamò Ermal "Cespuglietto", non so se lo abbia detto anche in altre occasioni, ma io cito quella.  
> Cosa sono quelle***: Please raga, leggetelo con la voce di Ade in Hercules, perché l'ho presa proprio da lì. Non ho saputo resistere.


End file.
